


Some Kind of Ménage à Trois

by favouriteyear



Category: DC Comics
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-09
Updated: 2011-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:25:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favouriteyear/pseuds/favouriteyear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. Babs watches Kate and Dinah having sex. Kate likes to put on a show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Kind of Ménage à Trois

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers. No plot either. Contains Voyeur!Babs and Exhibitionist!Kate Thanks to [aural_stimulatn](http://aural_stimulatn.livejournal.com) for the beta!

Sweat gathers at her brow; Kate looms over Dinah, her green eyes bright with desire.

Dinah’s tongue darts out, wetting her suddenly dry lips. Her hips buck upwards, and her muscles tighten as Kate’s hand slides, higher up her thigh. She traces a finger teasing along the edge of her outer lips. Dinah groans, and wraps a hand around Kate’s wrist, roughly pulling at it.

Kate laughs light, and leans forward, lips brushing Dinah’s earlobe.

“You want it so badly baby,” she whispers.

Kate’s finger circles Dinah’s clit, feeling it harden against her finger.

“So wet.”

Kate works that finger, achingly slow, into Dinah. She grunts, as the slick heat surrounds her finger. The hand on her wrist urges her to move faster; obligingly she slides a second finger inside and picks up the pace.

Kate drops her mouth to Dinah’s collar bone, sucking gently at the smooth flesh. Dinah’s head falls sideways; her free hand curls in Kate’s short hair, tugging her head lower. Kate complies, tongue darting to lick at Dinah’s stiff nipple.

Barbara’s hand nails dig into the armrest of her chair, as she watches them. She can feel her pulse begin to race and heart begin to beat faster. She shifts a little at the tingling heat between her legs, when Dinah drapes one shapely leg over Kate’s shoulder. The hand in Kate’s hair tightening as Dinah’s body arches off the bed.

Barbara feels her face heat up, from a mixture of arousal and embarrassment, even though she knows that logically they cannot see her.

For a few moments, all she can hear is their ragged breathing, in tandem with her own, she realises with a start.

She’s just watched her best friend have an orgasm, and she’s feeling slightly envious of Kate, for being the one to give Dinah that kind of pleasure. With a shake of her head, and no small measure of guilt, she reaches to turn of the view-screen.

Just before it goes blank, she hears Kate’s amused voice,

“Next time you want a show Oracle, just ask”


End file.
